


Five Times Sam Saw Gabe's Dick...And One Time That He Touched It

by CrowleyLovesUSUK



Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Destiel, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Gabriel & Dean Winchester Friendship, Gabriel Being Gabriel (Supernatural), Gabriel Has a Big Dick, Gabriel Loves Sam Winchester, Gabriel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Gabriel is a Flirt, Humor, Lots of nudity, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Nudity, Sabriel - Freeform, Sam Winchester Loves Gabriel, Sam Winchester Needs Brain Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowleyLovesUSUK/pseuds/CrowleyLovesUSUK
Summary: *Exactly What It Says On The Tin*
Relationships: Gabriel/Sam Winchester, background Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Crowley Makes You Sin [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1029626
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	Five Times Sam Saw Gabe's Dick...And One Time That He Touched It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiaSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/gifts).



> Hello, hello, friends and enemies! (I hope that none of y'all are enemies, but you can never be sure).   
> I hope that you're all doing well and having good fortune in whatever your current pursuits may be.
> 
> *This is my first attempt at a 5+1 fic, and I hope that you enjoy it. The first scene, (which started this whole disaster), was inspired by a random article that I read, (which I have since lost), where straight identifying cis men were talking about things that they had done with their male friends that could be construed as 'gay.' One guy mentioned the ice in the hotel bathtub thing, and my brain immediately went, "Oh, that's Gabe and Dean." The rest of the situations, I just sort of came up with.
> 
> *The Destiel in this fic is that they have an official relationship, however, it is very background to the story. This is a Sabriel fic.
> 
> *The M rating is for language and implied sexual activity, there is nothing explicit in this story.
> 
> *We are just ignoring any Gabriel 'deaths' in canon because NO. So, our favorite archangel is alive and well and hanging out in the Bunker with Cas and the Winchesters. Because that's what should have happened.
> 
> *Usual Disclaimer because I am old and remember the Dark Days...I do not own any of the characters/locations/dialogue from Supernatural. 
> 
> This fic is for you, [MiaSif](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiaSif/pseuds/MiaSif), as a reminder to drink your water. Thank you for all the lovely comments and free exposure on your IG--it means a lot!
> 
> Now EVERYONE should drink something liquid and let's get down to business!!  
>  (to defeat the Huns) *I'm sorry I can't help myself I love Mulan so much*

The door to the fleabag motel that they’d picked for the night creaked open as Sam and Castiel returned with a few bags of takeout. Across the room, Gabriel was leaning against the wall by the open bathroom door, arms crossed, and a gleeful glint to his eyes. One that didn’t bode well, as far as Sam was concerned. On the bed closest to the door—Dean’s bed—lay a tape measure that Sam was sure Dean usually kept in the trunk of the Impala. He wondered what it was doing in the hotel room. Another quick glance around the room showed that Dean was nowhere to be seen. Sam was about to ask after his brother, when Dean’s voice came floating out of the bathroom.

“Goddamn, this is cold.”

“That’s the point, genius,” Gabriel responded. “What’s the matter? Too much for your fragile little human senses. Is the Big Bad Hunter afraid of a little frostbite?”

“I swear to god, Gabriel,” Dean’s voice trailed off as Sam set down his bags and wandered over to the bathroom. “If my junk falls off from this, I will personally toss you into holy fire.”

“Relax,” Gabe looked up at Sam and winked. “I’m sure that Cassie would be more than happy to reattach anything you wish.”

As Dean grumbled, Sam peeked around the corner into the bathroom and immediately wished that he hadn’t. Dean was laying in the motel’s grimy tub, covered in what looked like several pounds of ice, and he was very noticeably naked. Grunting and instinctively covering his eyes, Sam took a step back and said, “What the fuck, Dean?”

“Go eat your lettuce and leave us alone, Sammy,” Dean called to him. “We’re in the middle of something here.”

“Dean,” Castiel had practically materialized next to them and was staring into the bathroom, head cocked to the side in confusion. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a science experiment, baby bro,” Gabe said as he clapped Cas on the shoulder. Turning to Sam, Gabe asked him to grab the tape measure before turning back toward the bathroom saying, “Time’s up, Dean-o!”

Sam decided that he didn’t want to know what his brother and the troublemaking archangel were up to, so he simply tossed the tape measure to Gabriel and sat down at the small table by the window to eat his dinner. 

Cas and Gabriel stood by the bathroom door, watching whatever Dean was doing; Castiel curiously, and Gabe trying not to laugh. Sometimes, Sam wasn’t sure how he managed to put up with the three of them all the time. 

“Ha! Four and a half,” Dean shouted. “Beat that, you little pipsqueak.”

“Oh, I intend to,” Gabe responded, as he glanced over toward Sam and their eyes met. Sam’s throat went dry as those golden eyes bored into him. He was certain that Gabriel could see straight to his soul. It was heady and dangerous. 

The moment abruptly ended when Dean sauntered out of the bathroom only in a pair of faded jeans and flopped down onto his bed with a grunt. Dean held out his hands toward Sam making grabbing motions until Sam finally launched a bag with a large bacon cheeseburger at his brother. 

“Your turn,” Dean said as he bit into the large burger. “And no Angel Mojoing to win,” he added. 

“I would never,” Gabriel dramatically placed a hand on his chest and pretended to look affronted. 

“Yes you would,” Dean countered. “Remember, I don’t trust you.”

“Oh,” Gabriel’s smirk was oily and full of mischief. “You’re right, I absolutely  _ would _ cheat. But not at this.” The archangel gestured vaguely toward his body, causing Dean to roll his eyes. “It would be tragic for Little Gabe to actually be, you know,  _ little _ .”

Sam narrowed his eyes at the comment. Was that what he thought it was? Did this whole bizarre situation have something to do with their dicks? Really? Shaking his head, Sam had to admit that he wasn’t surprised. If any two men were going to be competitive over the size of their equipment, it would be Dean and Gabriel. 

The archangel was stripping off his clothes as he hopped into the bathroom, leaving the door open. As Castiel walked across the room and sat down on the bed next to Dean, the sound of ice scraping echoed in the room as Gabriel apparently climbed into the tub full of ice cubes. 

“What the hell?” Sam raised an eyebrow at his brother. 

“Okay, so that kelpie we were hunting last week in Wisconsin?” Dean began as Sam nodded. “I ended up falling into that mostly frozen creek, and Gabe yanked me out. I spent the whole ride back to the motel bitching about shrinkage and Gabe said that angels don’t have to deal with pesky human things like that.”

“That is untrue,” Castiel commented lightly, though Dean seemed to ignore him. 

“So, while you two were out, we decided to test his theory. We each sit in the tub full of ice for five minutes and whoever has the smaller dick wins.”

“Wins?” Sam questioned. 

“Yup,” Gabe shouted from the tub. 

“What, exactly, do you win?” Castiel asked.

“Bragging rights,” Dean and Gabriel said in unison.

“Bragging rights that you...have a tiny dick?” Sam was so confused. Part of him just wanted to drop it and continue eating his Caesar Chicken Wrap, but his naturally curious nature also wanted to know what in the ever-loving fuck was wrong with his brother and his archangel. 

“No, Sammy,” Dean rolled his eyes, but he didn’t elaborate.

There was a beat, where Sam thought about responding, but deep down, he knew better than to engage. Shrugging his shoulders, Sam turned his attention back to his meal and tried not to think about the fact that Gabriel was  _ naked _ only a few feet away. 

After a few minutes, there was some noise from the bathroom, and suddenly Gabriel was  _ there _ —standing in the center of the room, completely nude, with small droplets of cool water clinging to his smooth, tanned skin. 

Sam’s jaw dropped. 

Naked.  _ Naked _ ! Gabriel was naked and he could  _ see everything _ . The fine, blonde hairs sprinkled across Gabe’s muscular thighs, the slightest bit of rounded tummy, the perfectly pink nipples, and...Woah. If that was shrinkage, Sam had a new appreciation for angelic vessels. 

Entirely unabashed, Gabe stood, feet spread, the measuring tape in hand as he held it next to his flaccid length and hummed. Dean was still munching on his burger, and even though there was a naked man in the room, Dean wasn’t acting weird about it. Honestly, Sam was the only one who seemed to be affected. For his part, Castiel just stared at his angelic sibling with an almost expressionless face, as Gabriel just stood there...measuring his dick. 

“Damn,” Gabe snorted. He looked up and sighed. “Six.”

Dean pumped his fist in the air, still chewing on his burger, and shouted, “Yes,” through his food. 

Next to him, Cas turned to look at Dean’s face and said, “You’re happy that your penis is smaller than Gabriel’s?”

“Not all the time, Cas,” Dean explained. “Just for the purpose of this bet. I win!”

Gabriel tossed the tape measure to Dean before flopping—naked—onto Sam’s bed. “Hey!” Sam gasped. “That’s my bed! Can’t you at least snap some clothes on?”

As Gabriel winked and lazily waved his hand to redress, Dean chuckled and teased, “Don’t act like Gabe naked in your bed isn’t a dream come true for you, Samantha.”

Sucking in air, Sam turned back to his food, a soft, pink blush staining his cheeks. How did Dean know? Sam had never even said out loud how he felt about Gabriel. Was he really that obvious? Around him, Dean and the angels began to discuss the current hunt and the reason for the four of them to be in West Virginia in the first place. He let the chatter flow around him, as he desperately tried to rid his mind of a very naked archangel, and the fact that even with shrinkage, Gabriel was definitely impressive. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam shot up in his bed, immediately on alert. The halls and rooms of the Bunker were echoing with the harsh sound of a panic alarm. The sound seemed to rattle inside of his head with the incessant cry. He’d been having a hell of a good dream too—damn. Silently, he slid his hand under his pillows and pulled out his Taurus 9mm before heading to the door. 

Just as he stepped into the hallway, gun raised, he was started by movement a few doors down. Spinning toward the possible threat, Sam aimed his weapon just in time to see Gabriel sliding out of his room holding his archangel blade at the ready. Based on the blade in his hand, Gabe was ready for a fight; however, he was wearing a pair of neon yellow socks...and nothing else.

Immediately, Sam lowered his gun and blinked at the sight of a naked archangel standing in front of him, looking somewhat sleep-rumpled and confused. He had to force himself to look away from Gabriel’s  _ assets _ as he scurried toward Sam. 

“You okay, Kiddo?” Gabriel might be half asleep and nude, but there was no mistaking the sound of protective concern in his voice. 

“Um...yeah?”

Without his permission, Sam’s eyes slid down Gabe’s body, his lips parted and his throat dry. Just as his gaze locked onto the impressive piece of equipment dangling between Gabriel’s legs, the alarm that had disturbed them both, abruptly shut off. Suddenly the hallway was too quiet, and the air, stifling. Sam’s eyes snapped back up to Gabe’s face and found the Angel smirking slyly up at him. 

“Like what you see?”

Sam knew he blushed at the words—he felt the heat on his skin. Despite the telltale flush and his brain screaming to just suck it up and tell the infuriating being that,  _ yes he did like what was on display—he liked Gabriel— _ Sam forced himself to shake his head. 

“No,” he scoffed, the lie sounding flimsy even to his own ears. “I, uh, I should figure out what that was.”

“Allow me to escort you,” Gabe winked and stepped in front of him, moving silently down the hallway toward the Map Room.

Sam’s brain ground to a halt at the sight of Gabe’s bare ass, but he quickly recovered his senses and hurried after the angel. Just as he was about to turn the corner, he practically collided with Gabriel, who had turned back and was heading back to his room. 

“Woah,” Sam reached out a hand to steady Gabe as they both crashed together. “What’s going on?”

“Just go back to bed, Samshine—it’s nothing.”

“What? No, I have to go make sure that everything’s in order,” Sam said. “And I need to find out if Dean and Cas are okay.”

Gabe snorted and made a dark chuckle. “Oh, believe me—they’re just fine and dandy.”

Narrowing his eyes, Sam paused and looked at Gabriel. “What do you mean?”

“Trust me, Kiddo. Nothing is wrong. Go back to bed.”

Sam rolled his eyes and pushed past the archangel, who easily allowed him to leave with a shake of his head. Stepping into the map room, Sam immediately saw what Gabriel had been trying to warn him about. Dean was draped over one of the large green computer boards, while Castiel was railing into him from behind. A particularly loud moan fell from Dean’s lips, causing Sam to squeak and hurry away from the traumatic vision of his older brother’s O-Face. 

Gabriel was waiting for him around the corner, leaning against the wall by Sam’s bedroom door, arms crossed over his chest, and still very much nude. “Told ya,” he smirked. “Now you get to have that image in your brain for the rest of eternity.”

“I should have listened,” Sam agreed, still reeling from the horror. 

“Apparently Dean-o’s arm hit one of the panic buttons while Cassie was riding his ass, and that’s why the alarms went off,” Gabriel explained. “They shut it down and went right on back to their activities.”

Sam placed a hand over his mouth and tried to decide if he wanted to laugh or throw up. For a few moments, the Bunker was silent. “I’m going to go back to bed,” he eventually managed. 

“Need any company, Kiddo?” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, causing Sam to blush once more. 

Without a word, he moved around Gabe and locked himself back into his bedroom. He could almost feel the presence of the archangel hovering outside of his door—but not for long. Sam placed his gun on the bedside table and fell backward onto the mattress. Even if he hadn’t seen Dean and Cas in flagranté, he still would have had trouble falling back asleep. For hours, Sam lay in the dark of his room, thinking about a certain blonde archangel wearing nothing but ridiculous neon socks. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

The high-pitched chirps of crickets and the croaks of frogs could be heard over the crackle and spit of the fire. Sam was leaning back into the wooden Adirondack chair, his legs stretched out in front of him, and the soles of his boots only inches from the flames of the dwindling bonfire. Overhead, the inky sky was dotted with stars—more than seemed possible. 

Cas and Dean had gone to bed almost an hour ago, leaving Sam alone by the edge of the lake with Gabe. The firelight seemed to filter the world around them, and Gabriel looked even more golden and ethereal than usual. There was something fathomless in the archangel’s eyes—hinting at vast knowledge and subtle mischief. At that moment, Sam was wholly aware of the fact that the man across from him wasn’t a man at all. 

Once their brothers had feigned exhaustion and retreated to the small rented cabin, where they were most definitely having sex, Sam and Gabe had fallen into their usual banter. After all of these years, Sam had formed his own ‘profound bond’ with an angel. Somewhere along the way, Gabriel had gone from Most Hated Enemy to Sam’s Best Friend. He wasn’t even entirely certain how, but Sam knew that—except for his brother—there was no one that he trusted more than Gabriel.

Things had been rough for the Winchesters lately. There were more close calls, bigger threats, and less time to pretend that they lived normal lives. When Dean suggested that they take some time and get away, Sam had surprised himself by agreeing. The four of them packed light, piled into the Impala, and hit the road—heading east. 

When they reached the Smoky Mountains, they rented a ramshackle wood cabin on a remote lake and kicked back. The days had been lazy, filled with swimming, beers, and grilled steaks. It was just what they all needed—time off, with no world-saving responsibilities. Their stress had seemed to melt away. It was almost disconcerting if Sam was entirely honest with himself. 

But at the moment, he wasn’t thinking about that—he was simply allowing himself to bask in Gabriel as the archangel chattered away, spinning tales and making random observations about the world in general. This was one of Sam’s favorite things, just sitting and listening to Gabriel. It didn’t matter if he was ranting about current events, or (possibly) exaggerating his risqué parties with Dionysus back in ancient times—Sam wanted to hear it all. Something deep inside of him  _ craved  _ any knowledge about the Messenger of God. 

“I’m telling ya, Kiddo,” Gabriel was saying, his legs kicked up, hands braced behind his head. “If you ever have to make the choice, always pick a crocodile over a hippo. Both’ll hurt—Dad knows—but the hippo will take pleasure in killing you. Not a pretty sight.”

Sam nodded mutely. He wasn’t even sure how they had landed on the current topic of ‘Which Animal Would You Rather Be Eaten By,’ but here they were. 

“Earth to Sammy,” Gabe waved a hand towards his face. “Did I lose you there?”

Blinking, Sam shook his head. “No, you didn’t.”

“Looked like you were causing some friction among all that grey matter.”

“A little.”

“Penny for ‘em?”

Over the licking flames, Sam caught Gabriel’s eyes, all burning bright and golden in the firelight. “You expect me to believe that you’ve swum with crocodiles?” 

It was a crap attempt at evasion, and after Gabriel stared at him for an uncomfortable beat, the former Trickster allowed it and shot Sam one of those devastatingly handsome smirks. “Want me to prove it, Samshine?” Gabe raised his fingers to snap. “I could drop us right in the Nile if you want. Or,” Gabriel dragged out the word. “I could just put a couple of those scaly bad boys in that lake behind you.”

“I’ll pass, thanks,” Sam said, knowing that despite the jovial threat, that Gabriel would never willingly put him in danger.

Lowering his hand, Gabriel pushed out his lower lip in a pout that shouldn’t look so damn cute on such a powerful entity. “You’re no fun.”

“I’m no fun because I don’t want to get eaten?” Sam laughed. 

“No,” Gabe said. “Because you don’t want to go night swimming.”

A slow smile spread across Sam’s face. “I never said I wouldn’t swim with you.”

If the sun had risen right at that moment, it would still have been overshadowed by the huge smile that Gabriel gave him. “Race you to the water,” Gabe crowed, just before he disappeared into thin air. 

“Hey,” Sam shouted, as he stood up and walked to the shoreline. “Flying is cheating!”

From several yards into the lake, Gabriel popped up from the water laughing. “Hello,” he responded gleefully. “Trickster!”

Sam began pulling off his boots, shirts, and jeans as he shook his head at his angel. “ _ Not  _ a Trickster,” he reminded Gabriel. 

Gabe’s fingers were skimming the surface of the ink-black lake, and thin geysers of water shot straight into the air wherever he touched. “True,” he conceded. “I just play one on TV. Come on,” Gabe begged impatiently. “Hurry up, Samsquatch.”

“I’m coming,” Sam replied, now down to his boxers. 

He made a move toward the water but ran into an invisible barrier that brought him up short. “Uh uh,” Gabe tsked and shook a finger at him. “No clothes allowed in the lake.”

Sam felt his chest constrict as the words sunk in—Gabriel was skinny dipping. He stammered a few unintelligible sounds as he watched the archangel’s smirk grow wider. “Come on, Kiddo—lose the panties and join me.”

Finally finding his voice, Sam said, “Turn around.”

“Absolutely not,” was Gabriel’s reply, complete with a salacious wink. 

Rolling his eyes, Sam weighed the pros and cons in a matter of seconds. Top on the Pros List was the fact that he’d be in close proximity with Gabriel while they were both in the buff. That pretty much erased any of the cons. Hooking his thumbs into the waistband of his underwear, Sam pulled them off and scurried into the water, hoping that there wasn’t enough moonlight for Gabriel to ogle. 

“I don’t need the moon to see at night, Samalam,” Gabe winked. 

“You promised you wouldn’t read my mind,” Sam scolded without heat as he waded out to where Gabe was treading water. 

“I didn’t,” Gabriel said. “You practically screamed that one into the void. I’ll bet Cassie heard it too.” For a moment, Gabriel looked pensive before saying, “That is unless he’s still too busy screwing Dean into the—“

“Stop!”

Gabe just laughed in response and began to lazily side stroking around Sam, like a shark circling prey. As Gabriel swam around him, Sam moved forward in the water until he was up to his collarbone. Sliding by him through the water, he felt the brush of something along his lower back and jerked his torso in response. His actions drew a loud guffaw from Gabriel, who purposefully dragged his foot across Sam’s back once again. 

“Ticklish?”

“You know that I’m not,” Sam replied. 

“I just haven’t found the right place yet,” Gabe said with confidence. “But I will.”

“In your dreams,” Sam chuckled. 

“You always are.”

Heart fluttering at the words that he wished were true, Sam made his way into deeper water, to where he couldn’t touch the bottom. The night air was crisp, cool where it brushed at the wet skin that was above the surface. It felt good after the heat of the bonfire. 

Something about the water had always drawn him in, which was odd, seeing as he was a Taurus, and they were normally associated with the earth. Not that Sam put much stock in his zodiac sign. Though, he did admit he did a little research after Gabriel had casually mentioned one day that water was the element associated with him as an archangel. Maybe that's why Sam liked the water—it was Gabriel. All mutable and chaotic with the ability to wear down even the strongest rock. Water could change the earth, just as Gabriel had changed Sam. 

“There you go, thinking those big thoughts again,” Gabe’s voice pulled Sam’s focus. 

He looked at the angel who was directly in front of him, arms crossed as he floated level with Sam. Gabe wasn’t paddling or doing anything to stay afloat, and Sam knew for a fact that his vessel wouldn’t be able to touch the bottom—not if Sam was in over his head. Gabe was bobbing in the water, staying upright with the power of his grace as he watched Sam.

“I was just thinking how nice the water feels.” 

It wasn’t exactly a lie, it just didn’t contain any useful details. Sam’s breath caught as he finally noticed how close the two of them were. Gabe’s chest, glinting with droplets of water in the moonlight was only mere inches from Sam’s. If he had the presence of mind to kiss his infuriatingly perfect best friend, he’d hardly have to move at all. Their breath mingled and Gabe’s smirk widened, almost as if he had heard Sam’s thoughts loud and clear. 

In an effort to put some emotional distance between them, Sam dragged his eyes away from Gabe’s and glanced down into the water between them. The moonlight was just enough to reveal the outline of Gabe’s body below the surface. There weren’t many details, but the shadow of what Sam knew to be an impressively sized dick was clear. He gulped, wishing he had the right to touch, though he knew that he never would. 

Sam’s eyes shot up and locked with Gabriel’s blazing golden gaze once more. The archangel was no longer smiling playfully. His face had shifted, contorted into something serious, almost desperate and yearning. It called to Sam, making him want to move closer as he trod water. Just as he thought that he might finally risk it this time, the moment was broken by a voice from the shore. 

“Sammy! Where the hell are you?” Dean’s shout echoed over the water, startling Sam from his reckless thoughts. He could see his brother silhouetted against the dying flames of the bonfire. 

“Here,” he called back. “Gabe and I just went for a quick swim.” He heard Dean say something in response, but Sam couldn’t make out what it was. 

Gabriel swam away, headed toward the shore. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Downtime for a hunter was rare, and it made Dean restless. Which was why Sam had been lazily searching for any hint of a possible case. He was hoping for something nearby, but honestly, he’d take a vamp nest in freaking Romania at this point just to get Dean out of the Bunker. When his brother wasn’t angrily cooking too much bacon, he was pacing grumpily around the Bunker or making passive-aggressive comments—mostly about Sam’s hair. It wouldn’t have been that bad if Gabriel hadn’t been egging him on. Those two were sometimes too much to handle in large doses. 

Currently, Dean was sitting across from him, leaned back in his chair, feet kicked up, as he flipped through a vintage Busty Asian Beauties magazine and grumbled under his breath. Next to him, Castiel was sitting ramrod straight, features blank, staring at Gabriel. For his part, the archangel was in a similar position as Dean, though he was making his way through a large stack of old National Enquirers, occasionally laughing loudly at whatever he was reading. It was sort of worrying if Sam was honest. 

As he scrolled through his search results, a headline caught his eye, and Sam sat up in his chair, his energy renewing as he read through the article. It detailed a resort where some of the patrons were going missing, only to be found exactly six days later, with no memories, and a strange sigil carved into their flesh. This was  _ definitely  _ something!

“So get this,” Sam began. 

Immediately, the other three gave him their full attention, Gabriel even getting up to lean over Sam’s shoulder to skim the article. As Sam gave them the basics of the potential case, he could see Dean getting that telltale glint in his eye.

“Well, this’ll certainly be a good time,” Gabriel said once Sam was finished. 

Narrowing his eyes at Gabe’s Much-Too-Chipper tone, Sam asked, “What does that mean?”

“Oooh,” Gabriel’s eyes lit up. “We should practice, shouldn’t we? Wouldn’t want to look out of place...at the  _ Nudist Resort _ !” Gabriel crowed with laughter, snapping his fingers with glee. 

Suddenly, the library was a little chilly...and it was because all four of them were stark fucking naked. 

Sam’s hands instinctively went down to cover himself, as his face heated. Across the table, Dean put his feet down while angrily—and over dramatically—holding the skin mag over his chest. Sam figured it was because the only one of them who could actually see Dean’s junk was his husband, and what was the point of him hiding something that Cas saw multiple times every day. Cas hadn’t even blinked when his clothes disappeared. Either he was much too used to his older brother’s antics, or he hadn’t quite picked up on the whole ‘Humans Think Being Naked In Public Is Embarrassing’ thing quite yet. 

Unfortunately for Sam, Gabriel was still hovering right next to him and he knew that the archangel would have a perfect view if he glanced downward. Sam cleared his throat and pursed his lips. “Gabriel,” he hissed. 

“Fix it, you damn munchkin, or I’ll give you a one-way ticket back to Oz,” Dean growled.

“You’d have to stand up and bring that pretty tush over here to even  _ try _ ,” Gabriel laughed. 

Several emotions (mostly rage) flashed across Dean’s face before he said, “Damn it! Sam,” he glared. “Make him give us our clothes back!”

“Dean, I am fully capable of redressing you,” Cas said gravely. 

The three of them all looked at Castiel for a beat before Sam sighed and turned toward Gabe, careful to keep his own junk as concealed as possible. He didn’t take into consideration the fact that Gabriel had absolutely no qualms being naked anywhere, any day, any time. The moment Sam turned his head he was face to...well,  _ not _ face...with Gabriel’s impressive assets. 

There was literally nowhere else he could look. It was  _ right there _ —inches from his nose, and more importantly, his  _ mouth _ . And, oh, wasn’t that the stuff of Sam Winchester’s fantasies? For what felt like an eternity, Sam just  _ stared _ . He could see the muted light of the library glinting on the fine, blonde hairs that trailed from Gabriel’s rounded belly and went down, down,  _ down _ . Sam’s throat was dry and he swallowed a few times, but still, he couldn’t tear his eyes away.

“Take a fucking picture, Sammy, and get him to give me my damn clothes back,” Dean’s yelling made Sam jump and lean away from Gabriel and his (absolutely delicious looking) dick. 

Looking up and meeting Gabe’s eyes that twinkled with amusement and... _ something _ that Sam couldn’t place, he said firmly, “Gabriel.”

He knew his angel would listen. He always did. Dean could have blustered and threatened and attempted bribery for hours and Gabe wouldn’t have budged. But one shot of Sam’s Patented Puppy Dog Eyes and just the sound of his name, and Gabriel always gave in. Always. 

With a roll of his eyes and a put-upon sigh, Gabe said, “You’re no fun.” But he snapped his fingers and all four of them were dressed once again. 

Dean was patting himself all over, as though double-checking that he was fully clothed, while Castiel simply inspected his tie with mild curiosity. Sam simply chose to trust that Gabe had put all of his clothing back in its proper place. “Thank you,” he said sincerely. 

“Anything for you, Kiddo.”

“This case is really at a Nudist Colony?” Dean spoke up, his voice a touch too casual.

“Uh, yeah,” Sam nodded.

Dean’s face split into a grin and he gave a quick glance to the angel at his side. “Cas and I call Dibs!” He was out of his chair and halfway to his room before anyone had moved. “Come on, Cas—we’re leaving in five!”

Sam shook his head fondly and looked at his brother-in-law. “Have fun, I guess.”

“Do you think they’ll allow me to keep my coat and tie?” Castiel wondered. 

Sam didn’t have an answer for that. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

Sam didn’t want to think about how many times his heart had stopped in the last few minutes. What had turned out to be a rogue angel who’d somehow managed to lay hands on Raphael’s sword, was anything but a ‘normal’ case. None of them, Gabriel included, had realized what the rampaging seraph had when they first attacked. The concept that Raphael’s blade had fallen into another’s possession after his death was mind-boggling—it wasn’t even a consideration. 

In his desperation, the angel had attacked rather than submit when facing the Winchesters and their angels. Sam could still recall the moment that Gabe rolled his eyes and winked before stepping forward to handle the ‘threat.’ Their enemy got in a lucky hit before Gabriel went full archangel and smote him where he stood. When Gabe turned around, there was a long gash along his inner thigh, bright red blood spreading around the rip in Gabe’s denim. 

“Gabe,” Sam had sucked in air at the sight. 

The archangel looked down to the wound before saying, “Nothing a little Grace can’t fix.” But when he snapped his fingers nothing happened. Gabriel’s features contorted in his confusion as he continued to snap again and again. Sam was next to him, scooping the angel into his arms as the blood continued to flow. 

They’d rushed to the Impala, with Sam crawling into the backseat, placing Gabriel’s head in his lap, as he tried to stop the bleeding with his balled-up flannel pressing into the wound. As they drove back to their motel, Dean kept glancing in the rearview mirror at him, asking terse questions, all of which were answered with, “I don’t  _ know _ , Dean.”

Cas was the one who had grabbed the angel blade at the last moment. And he was also the one who, while inspecting it in the passenger seat, informed them that it was an archangel blade, though he couldn’t be sure who it belonged to. 

With a groan, Gabriel blinked up at Sam and managed to say his brother’s name. Sam and Dean’s eyes met in the mirror in shock. “Are you sure, Gabe?”

“I can feel the signature that’s etched into the blade,” Gabriel said. “It’s definitely Raph’s.”

“How would Kezef have obtained an archangel’s sword after his passing?” Castiel wondered. 

“Who knows,” Gabriel grunted. “Not that it matters. Ugh, not that it’s all that surprising either. Kezef always did need some fucking anger management classes.” Gabe looked up at Sam again. “He never could take a joke. Just destruction and yelling  _ all the time _ .” Despite his jokes, Gabriel flinched as the Impala rolled over a hard bump in the road. “Oof, watch the damn potholes Dean-o,” Gabe grunted. “I’m precious cargo.”

“Yes, you are.” The words were out of Sam’s mouth before he could think. 

“Awww, Kiddo, I didn’t know you cared,” Gabriel said, gritting his teeth against the pain. 

Sam pressed hard down onto the wound, the side of his wrist bumping into Gabriel’s crotch. It took a moment for him to realize what he was brushing against, and he yanked his hand away as his cheeks stained with red. Gabe hissed as the pressure on his wound disappeared and Sam muttered, “Shit,” before resuming his task of staunching any blood flow. 

“Well, if I’d have known that all it took to get you a little frisky was a minor flesh wound, I would’ve gotten slashed years ago, Kiddo,” Gabe joked, looking up at him. 

“Sam, this is serious,” Dean grumbled from the front seat. “Not the time to think about getting your dick wet.”

“I didn’t—“ Sam began indignantly.

“Who says Sammy gets to top,” Gabe added. “I’m a fucking archangel.”

“Gross, Gabe,” Dean muttered. 

“Gabriel, I’m sure that Sam would do anything in his power to make you happy,” Castiel began in a rather grave tone. 

“Okay, not the time,” Sam shouted. “Gabe is fucking hurt—Dean, get us to the motel!”

“I’m working on it,” Dean snapped back. 

When Sam glanced down at Gabriel’s unnaturally pale face, his heart leapt at the faint grin on the angel’s lips. “You didn’t say that you weren’t into it,” Gabe whispered. 

Sam rolled his eyes. “Stuck like a pig and you’re still a flirt,” he shook his head fondly. 

“Can’t turn off charm like mine,” Gabe said, eyelashes fluttering. 

When they pulled into the motel’s lot and parked directly in front of their door, the four of them were out of the Impala and inside in seconds. While Dean ran some hot water in the bathroom, and Cas stood awkwardly nearby, Sam got Gabriel situated on his bed. In a poor attempt at making him comfortable, Cas surrounded the other angel with pillows while Sam lifted his blood-soaked flannel off of Gabriel’s wound. Thankfully, the blood seemed to have slowed to an ooze. 

“Here’s the first aid kit,” Dean dropped the scratched box onto the bed next to Sam, along with a few airplane bottles of vodka that they kept in the Impala’s trunk for moments such as this. “Lucky you, missed the important parts,” Dean said to Gabe in an attempt at levity. 

Fortunately, Gabriel and Dean were cut from similar cloth and the archangel managed a chuckle. “Yeah, and wouldn’t  _ that  _ have been the worst,” Gabe said. “I mean, I took this vessel for size, but not height.”

Dean chuckled. “Seems like he’ll live,” he said. “Sammy, you mind if Cas and I run out and grab some food while you stitch up our Pig in a Poke here?”

At the reference to the Mystery Spot, Sam glared up at Dean, who looked anything but sorry when he said the word aloud. “Fine,” Sam said. “I got this. Make sure you hit up a bakery or something.”

“Why?” Dean asked as he grabbed the keys.

“Why do you think?” Sam ducked his head toward the bleeding archangel. “He’ll be hungry later when the pain subsides.”

The look that Dean gave him was pure older brother teasing when he said, “Sam. Such a soft touch! All right, we’ll bring back a couple of cakes for the pincushion. Come on, Cas.” 

And then they were alone. 

Gabriel was watching him much too closely and it was making Sam’s hands shake. “Um, I’m gonna need to take off your pants.”

“You have my permission to do that anytime you want, Kiddo,” Gabe smirked, though the hard set to his jaw was obvious. 

“I’ll make sure to remember that,” Sam tried to keep with Gabe’s normal joviality. 

As he slid the zipper down on Gabriel’s jeans, it occurred to him that this wasn’t how he planned to take off the archangel’s pants for the first time. As gently as possible, Sam peeled the bloody denim and silk boxers away from the gash. Gabe hissed at his ministrations, and Sam whispered an apology that seemed to go unheard. 

The wound was high on Gabriel’s thigh, only a few inches from his vessel’s groin, which was impossible to not notice. Sam looked. He’d readily admit it. The long, thick cock rested on Gabe’s uninjured leg, and though flaccid, it was  _ impressive. _ Just as it always was. 

“Not that I don’t want the worship you’ve got going on in your eyes,” Gabe began. “But I’m bleeding here, Kiddo.”

“Yeah,” Sam snapped himself back to the task at hand. Picking up one of the small vodka bottles, he unscrewed the cap. “Okay, this is going to hurt.”

*~*~*~*~*~*

The dream was a familiar one. Impossibly high shelves standing in measured lines, bursting to the brim with books. It wasn’t the Bunker’s library—no. It was the one at Stanford where Sam had spent countless hours of his life all those years ago. 

Sam remembered every detail. He knew the muffled sounds of pages turning, the distinct smell of too many books in one place—not that Sam thought there  _ was _ such a thing as too many books. He knew the same scratched wooden table that he preferred, on the second floor near the east wall, tucked next to a perpetually dying plant and a large window marked with fingerprints. It was as familiar to him as the Bunker in certain ways. But it was also a piece of a life that no longer existed. That Sam Winchester was long gone, burned away one November night, too many years ago.

Sure, the thought of what he had lost—his degree, the dream of law school, and a normal life...Jess—it hurt. But it was more of a dull ache that only popped up now and then when he let his guard down. It wasn’t that horrible twist of the knife, not anymore. 

Inhaling the recognizable scent of wood, vanilla, and slightly too much dust, Sam took in the sensation of one of his favorite places from his past. As he glanced around, he saw that the few tables nearby were empty, though the dim light of the desk lamps cut through the somewhat gloomy air. On the table in front of him were several piles of thick texts, for some reason, the dream state of his mind couldn’t make out any of the words. They were blurred, as though they were only a prop. Sam frowned, squinting and leaning in, though it didn’t help. 

“Nose to the grindstone on a Friday night, Kiddo?” 

The voice was one that Sam knew immediately. It wasn’t a voice that belonged at Stanford, that was for certain—but it wasn’t a voice he would ever forget. And he was grateful any time that he heard it. 

“I shouldn’t be surprised, but you’ve gotta get out and have some fun.”

Sam twisted in his chair and saw Gabriel leaning against one of the bookshelves. A large, cherry-red lollipop was in his mouth, and he rolled it around with his tongue, taunting Sam. The sight had Sam’s pants getting tighter. And his situation wasn’t improved the longer he looked at the smug archangel. 

Gabriel was wearing a lanyard that declared him as a Stanford University Librarian, a pair of thick black glasses...and nothing else. 

Sam gulped audibly. 

“I hear you have a  _ big _ ,  _ long _ term paper due,” Gabriel said. “I know you’re Pre-Law, and if being sexy was a crime, Samshine, you’d be guilty as charged.”

The horrible pickup line was so incredibly  _ Gabe _ , that Sam snorted aloud without thinking. His breathing erratically sped up as Gabriel sauntered toward him. His impossibly fat cock, hard and ready, the tip brushing along the soft, fine blonde hairs of Gabriel’s belly. It was too much, and yet not enough. Sam  _ wanted _ —he  _ needed. _

Gabe was so close, mere inches away, and he had that hungry look in his eyes that Sam something caught in the real world. The nude archangel placed his hands on the armrests of Sam’s wooden chair and leaned over him until their lips were almost brushing. 

“What do you say, Kiddo?” Gabriel said, his voice rough with lust. “Can I be the ‘Lord of your Flies?’” 

Sam felt Gabe’s hand on the zipper of his pants and found himself nodding frantically, saying, “Fuck yes, Gabriel!”

There was a flash in those perfect golden eyes before Gabe stood up, moving away. Sam wanted to reach out and bring him back. He missed that closeness. The look on Gabriel’s face changed. It wasn’t the erotic, dream state Gabriel that was the star of Sam’s nighttime fantasies. He looked...confused. 

“Gabe?”

“So this is what you dream about, Kiddo?”

It was as if a bucket of ice water had been dumped over Sam’s head. This wasn’t Dream Gabe. This was  _ actually  _ Gabriel, Archangel of the Lord, Messenger of God, Sam’s Best Friend, the one who always ate the last of the Bunker’s pancake mix. This was Gabriel. 

_ Fuck _ .

“What are you doing here?” Sam’s voice shook. 

Gabe still hadn’t snapped any clothes onto himself and the combination of knowing it was really him, the nudity, and those  _ fucking sexy  _ glasses, Sam thought he might lose it. 

A short chuckle escaped from Gabe’s lips as he said, “You brought me here.”

“What?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel said. “Every so often you pull me into your dreams. Usually the nightmares. I think it’s your soul reaching out for my grace. It’s a protection thing.” Gabriel shrugged awkwardly, trying not to meet Sam’s eyes. “I pop in and stab Luci or snap him away, and then you and I just sit and talk. Not about anything important, Sam—I swear.” Gabe looked serious. “You talk about books you’ve read or ideas for Dean’s birthday. Shit like that. Nothing... _ embarrassing.” _

“So you’ve  _ seen  _ this before?” Sam thought he might actually die. 

“Not the sexy stuff,” Gabriel said. “Though if your idea of a wet dream is me naked in glasses giving you shitty literary pickup lines, I can get behind that one hundred percent. Or behind  _ you _ ,” Gabe chuckled. 

Burying his face in his hands, Sam groaned. “Fuck, this is  _ not  _ how I wanted you to find out.”

“Find out what?”

Sam looked up and met the eyes of the man— _ angel _ —that he had fallen so deeply in love with, and made a split-second decision. Now or never. He could hear Dean’s voice saying,  _ ‘Just grow a fucking pair and tell the damn Celestial Ewok how you feel!’ _

“I didn’t want to pull you into a sex dream just to tell you that...I love you.”

The silence was physically painful. It was as though the weight of what he had said could be felt on his fucking skin, and suddenly Sam was terrified. What had he done? This could ruin everything that he had with Gabe. He knew that the archangel was a runner by nature—what if this scared him off? Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ !

Gabriel was watching him, those gorgeous golden eyes narrowed. Sam could almost see the other man’s mind whirling. After what felt like several decades, Gabriel nodded his head once. 

“Do you mean that, Kiddo?” Oddly enough, Gabriel looked...scared. Sam didn’t like that—he didn’t like it one bit. 

“I do,” he replied, firmly and with no hesitation. “I meant every word. I  _ love  _ you. I have for...I don’t know how long. Before you ‘died,’ that’s for sure.”

“Seriously?”

“Dead serious,” Sam said. “I grieved for you...I grieved the way I did when Jess was killed. I felt that level of affection for you before we had even really become friends, Gabe.”

“Damn,” Gabe swore softly. “So when you wake up, you’ll still tell me face to face that you love me?”

Sam smiled. “Absolutely, Gabriel.”

It wasn’t a surprise when Gabriel raised his fingers...and snapped. 

Sam bolted upright in his bed. He was back in the Bunker, lying in the familiar darkness of his room. The normal sounds of creaking and odd clangs that came with living in a practically prehistoric underground building were almost soothing. This wasn’t a dream. 

Throwing the covers off, Sam was on his feet within seconds. He didn’t bother with shoes or a shirt, simply remaining in only a pair of soft flannel sleep pants that Gabe had talked him into buying a few months back. 

Sam flung open the door to his room and there he was.  _ Gabriel _ . He was standing in front of Sam’s door—clothed, this time. Raking his eyes down Gabriel’s body, Sam found himself grinning wildly. 

The archangel shifted his weight on the bright green Converse that he’d taken to wearing, and looked up at Sam warily. “Hey, Kiddo.”

“Gabriel,” Sam said his best friend’s name, the way that he’d always wanted to—with reverence and adoration and pure fucking  _ love _ . He knew what Gabe wanted to hear, and Sam was more than happy to oblige. 

“I love you.”

The impossibly wide smile that broke out on Gabriel’s face made Sam’s chest tighten and his stomach flip. It was perfect. Before he could blink, Gabriel launched himself into Sam’s arms, gripping him tightly. Strong arms circled his neck, as thick, muscular thighs did the same to Sam’s waist. He had an armful of archangel—very  _ happy _ archangel, at that. 

The press of Gabriel’s groin against him had Sam groaning with pure fucking lust. Finally,  _ finally,  _ he could feel the pressure of Gabriel’s erection against his own, and Sam had a brief moment where he wondered if  _ this _ was his heaven. 

They fell back into the room, though Gabe obviously used some of his grace to keep them upright, as well as slam and lock the bedroom door behind them. 

A ghost of breath, puffed into Sam’s cheek before he felt the firm press of Gabriel’s lips on his own. This was happening. And it was  _ real _ . Not a dream, or construct. Not the vague thought of what it  _ could  _ be in a cramped shower stall and some generic body wash to ease the work. It was tangible, and right here in his arms, and Sam couldn’t have been happier. 

_ This was what he had been missing _ .

Gabriel’s tongue licked along Sam’s mouth, and as they tipped backward onto the bed, cushioned by angelic grace, Sam opened and gave in. They kissed deeply, hard, full of promise and pent-up emotions that had been festering for Chuck Knew How Long. 

After a few moments, Gabriel pulled away, his body resting flush with Sam’s, both legs straddling Sam’s hips. It was the perfect angle and the enormous bulge in Gabriel’s pants was pushing against Sam’s own, straining cock. He finally had contact with the thing that had seemed to taunt him for  _ years _ . Sam’s hands slid down Gabe’s sides, lightly grazing the skin, and sending shivers down the archangel’s body. 

“Sam?” Gabriel’s voice was deep, rough, and almost broken. “I love you too.”

It was as if the dam finally broke.

Sam surged forward and captured Gabe’s lips in a fierce kiss. He felt fingers tangling in his hair and it felt so fucking  _ good _ —so  _ right. _ Kissing Gabriel was like coming up for air after spending decades slowly drowning. 

His fingers fumbled some at the zipper on Gabriel’s jeans, but it wasn’t long before his lover’s pants were open, and then there was nothing stopping Sam. Gabriel was his for the taking. 

As his hand closed around the thick, hard cock, that up until now, he had only seen, Sam thought that nothing would ever be better than this moment. He gave a firm tug, drawing the most beautiful noise from the angel on top of him. 

It may have taken too many years, and too many close calls, but Sam Winchester had finally got his hands on an archangel. From now on, nothing would ever be the same, and Sam could hardly wait to see what the future brought with Gabriel by his side. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

**Author's Note:**

> *AN: Kezef is the angel of wrath and destruction, hence the anger management.
> 
> *Would anyone be interested in me taking the Nudist Colony Case into a larger piece? Because I kind of want to. Fake Relationship, Canon Divergence, Nudist Colony. LOL. Let me know...
> 
> 🍭I am on Tumblr as crowley-loves-usuk if anyone feels the urge to follow or message me. I love talking to readers! 🍭


End file.
